Deborah
Deborah "Stitchwork" is a swarmer-type awakened number 29 and is the equivalent of a single digit awakened. She is 75 years old and is a defensive hand. Her namesake means "bee" in hebrew, indicative of her appearance and her Y.I.D., Polistes Carolina. She aspires to sacrificially help those around her, regardless of who they are and hopes to learn "Hands of the Goddess", an ability which can bring back the dead. She acquired the nickname "Stitchwork" for her willingness to do anything to preserve life, making stitchwork abominations, and is used as propaganda for the Organization, and is considered nearly as evil as Sullivan. Even while eating, she never kills her prey, instead eating half their livers. Deborah takes every death very seriously and sees it as her failing to be a good enough doctor. While usually happy and exceedingly optimistic, to the point of being unrealistic, when she fails to properly help someone, she blames herself. While she is in this state, she becomes closer to the "Stitchwork" that is feared throughout Tolaine and is willing to do anything to save lives, even if her help is unwanted or needed. For this reason, she is excellent propaganda material for the Organization, and is known by many to be near a "second Sullivan". Appearance She typically wears a corset and styles her dark hair distinctively into two bangs which hang over her ears, similar to antennae of a bee. Her semi-awakened form makes her body into a hive of crimson wasps. Her awakened form is a huge swarm of red wasps headed by a hand-sized wasp which acts as a control center. The wasps are extensions of her consciousness and enable her to make medical operations with extreme precision and dodge physical attacks by disintegrating into wasps and reforming again. Her wasps produce both a poisonous honey adhesive and sting sedatives. They can be used for reconnaissance, tracking, or obtaining nutrition. They have strong jaws which easily can chew through flesh, making the ideal for precise operations. Deborah recently donned a dirty yellow doctor's robes to not attract unwanted attention while traveling through human cities. History Deborah has an unnamed sister, who was also a Hand. Due to a similarity in number, age, and ability, Slaine might be Deborah's sister, especially since Grace noticed her face was similar to someone she had met. Story Meeting Grace Deborah met Grace while she was running from awakened who wanted her to search for a mysterious disruptive yoki source. She ran to Grace's room, unknowingly, and with Grace's consent, hid in it, afraid that if she were to look for the disruptive yoki, her body would fall apart. Deborah talked with Grace and was inspired by Grace's resolution to help others and regained her self-esteem. Deborah later helped Grace search for the disruptive yoki source, which turned out to be Victoria. Upon finding Victoria, Deborah helped her escape from Clover while Grace was taken for questioning. Deborah later appeared during Omen's rampage and played a critical role in battling him. She chewed up a large portion of the Omen's corrupt army and then petrified his legs by chewing his skin into a paste stronger than steel. She tried to help Omen but as he was a corrupt being, she damaged him and restricted his movements. Deborah helped clean up after the incident and helps Cassandra remove the crimson fungus from her gut, wanting to remove the parasitic protozoan in her brain to which Cassandra refused. She also assisted with Faith's treatment, instructing her to either flay herself five times in boiling water or be cleansed with her crimson wasps, to which Faith decided to proceed with the boiling water treatment. Deborah, upon Grace's request, tried to teach Grace how to use her signature ability, counter waves, which repulses any yoki source in the immediate vicinity. However, Grace's inability to sense yoki made it difficult to impossible to learn the ability and Deborah agreed to move south with Grace to teach her and look for Eliah. Upon instructing Grace in Dabi, they are attacked by zero-nine, zero-seven, and no 3 Desiree. Deborah carelessly left zero-nine and Desiree behind, focusing on zero-seven who expressed a desire to fight her. Zero-seven revealed that she was executed for mercy-killing some of Deborah's victims and wanted a chance at revenge. She attacked Deborah but failed as Deborah simply dissolved into a swarm and reformed to dodge her attack. Deborah saw zero-seven as a friend and gave her anesthetic while fighting her, complimenting on her singing. Zero-seven, infuriated at not being taken seriously, transformed into her awakened form and attacked. The form was specially made to harm hand type awakened beings and Deborah was severely injured, loosing much of her swarm. She was saved by Miata and joined Faith to find Grace. They stumble across awakened Amelia and Deborah used her hornets to gauge Amelia's class and power. Deborah later found Grace and left the north with her. Black Card Mission Deborah made traveling from the Deep mountains difficult, due to the group having to take unconventional routes around cities so that Deborah wouldn't stall them providing aid to the people of the towns. She tried to help Grace get something to eat, catching animals with sedatives to be cooked. However, her attempts to get Grace to eat were unsuccessful. She tried to operate on Cassandra to remove Roxanne from her brain, but Cassandra vehemently refused. Deborah later traveled with Grace to a nearby town to get supplies with Grace's purge payment, since she left her items in Noble's castle in her rush to leave with Grace. In the town, they were attacked by guards and a madman. Grace, on instinct and anger, nearly beat the madman to death, prompting Deborah to quickly evacuate the town with Grace and her tools before they were identified. She was extremely upset that Grace had attacked the man, slapping Grace. After Grace had her neck broken by Constance, Deborah helped her wake up and recover. She tried to diagnose how Grace healed, testing Grace's Damage Rejection by having her remember the time right after her claymore surgery, causing her to rapidly grow her hair to its full length, necrotizing the cut pieces in Deborah's hand as the hair was reformed in one piece on Grace's head. Faith stopped Deborah, before she could go too far, and Deborah got Cassandra to release Constance from underwater Deborah traveled into the forest with Grace, Constance, Faith, and Cassandra to take a shortcut to Maiden's Cove. Deborah was unable to transform to survail the location, as Vega was watching them through a swarm of crows, which Deborah was worried were going to eat her if she dispersed. She was confronted by Faith, who demanded Deborah reveal who she was to Grace, and wanted to know why Deborah was accompanying them, as Deborah was dangerous in her eyes. Deborah weakly protested, and begged Faith not to reveal her reputation so soon and ruin her relationship with Grace. Faith, taking pity, dropped the matter, leaving Grace confused. After Grace accidentally alerted Medusa to their presence in the forest, and indirectly causing Faith to enter blood mist, Deborah revived the unconscious Faith, who sacrificed herself to get rid of Vega's crows. After the crows attacked, Faith, Deborah rapidly stitched the crows into a large meatball, incapacitating them. In Faith's recovery while shedding, Deborah stayed nearby, making her and Cassandra new clothes from crow feathers to replace their damaged garments. Cassandra, upset Deborah wouldn't search for Grace with her entire capacity, demanded Deborah fully disperse. Deborah initially refused, fearing that Cassandra would try to kill Faith while she was gone, and pin the blame on her. However, she finally left to search, convinced that Cassandra was at least safe enough to watch Faith in her vulnerable state. Deborah helped Faith and Cassandra find where Medusa was as they fought, much against her will once she found out that they planned to kill Medusa to rescue Grace. She agreed to help only because Medusa was mindless and seemingly couldn't be reasoned with, although she insisted she would never do it again. She later rescued Faith and Grace, as they fell from a great height, and helped look for Grace's medallion. She later transported Faith to the Deep Forest, at her request, and helped her prepare suppressants to knock out Grace. Abilities Deborah is a very proficient healer, and likely the second most skilled healer mentioned in the story, being slightly less capable than Sullivan. She can heal nearly any injury and perform normally impossible mirco-surgeries, but is unable to heal the stigmata. Like all hands, she can use body perception to see injuries in the body. Deborah's combat abilities are non-existent in the traditional sense. However, her abilities center mostly around self-preservation and subduing violent patients, which appear to look like attacks. Her technique as a claymore, counter waves, allowed her to repel any yoki-imbued object, the effect growing drastically weaker the farther the object was from her body. Her control over her wasps allows her to perform easy reconnaissance and confuse violent patients. Each wasp has strong jaws which can chew up and re-make damaged flesh and other soft materials and has powerful sedatives released from its stinger. She can create traps of these wasps, placing them inside small balls of paste which explode into a swarm of wasps when stepped on. As her title suggests, she is also very proficient with rapid stitching together injured opponents. She has a skill, count and capture, which is the path to bringing back the dead, something all Hands have (offensive ones have hands of the reaper) but very few unlock. The progression is: * Double digit: Reanimation * Single digit: Restoration * Top five: Reincarnation * Eternal: Hands of the Goddess (Resurrection) Deborah's hornets can inject a variety of sedatives and including alcohol to induce knockouts and hangovers. As a swarmer, Deborah can split her body into thousands of hornets, each capable of acting autonomously, and capable of communicating via wing-buzzes, delivering medicated stings, chewing up substances, and conducting survailance. These gives Deborah near the ability of an Eye in many cases by dispersing her fragments, each of which contains a relatively high level of perception. In this form, she can become larger than a blue whale without becoming too dispersed to be easily seen, and can create 2000 new hornets every 33 minutes. Datasheet Name: Deborah Alias: "Stitchwork" Type: Defensive Y.I.D: Polistes carolina Class: Hand Blood Type: O Ratings: Yoki: SS Agility: SS Strength: S Defense: S Intelligence:SS+ Rank: S~ Number: 29Category:Awakened Being Category:Grace's Comrades Category:Swarmer